


A DIFFERENT PAGE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Luna RP Reality, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, growing insanity, sad sweet feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry offers Pharma a strange sort of comfort coming from a medidrone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A DIFFERENT PAGE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothinsel/gifts).



Larry stuffs himself further into a dark corner beneath a cabinet.  He beeps and shutters his optic.  He was still processing the deactivation of Frank.  The non-response to his questioning ping to his fellow medidrone has left him with an odd glitch in his processing unit he had yet to quantify and label.  Joseph had been having the same glitches, but she had become much more protective of Larry and any other drones left in her caring radius.  It had gotten to the point that their doctor unit had yelled and sent the drone off to the other side of Luna-1.  Now Larry was computing the familiar glitch quantified as loneliness when he brought up memory files of Joey.  This loneliness was something from the days when the designer controller unit sent Joey on missions with the fetch unit and his purple units.  Larry beeps slowly, trying not to send out another ping to Frank.

A loud crash has the medidrone scurrying out into the medbay.  He makes a beeline for his doctor unit.  He enters a surgical suite just as another object is thrown with an oath against a Ratchet.  Larry waves his arms looking about for this Ratchet his doctor unit was angry with.  Finding no other mechs in the near vicinity, he focuses on his doctor unit.

“Why do you keep appearing!!!  You weren’t there on Delphi and you’re not here now!!  Go away you old slagger before I rip you apart!!”  Pharma slides to his knees and pants.  His hands shake as they cover his optics.  He stares at a dark space near a wall.

The orange medidrone beeps and flicks his optical shutter before zipping over closer to the wall.  He runs several scans of the area.  But the only feedback is that of a normal wall that has a slight dent in it because an object has impacted the surface.  Larry turns to scan his doctor unit next.  The distress and rapid spark rate move the medidrone into action.

As Pharma tries to calm himself, Larry heads straight for the small break room attached to the medbay.  He returns with a container of sweets that the designer controller unit had given the doctor unit when he had first arrived.  Larry nudges the round container at the bowed helm.  He beeps louder with a firmer nudge.

Pharma growls at the orange drone and swats the container out of its claws.  Some of the treats scatter on the floor, but it causes the mech to pause.  “Wh—You glitching thing!  Why did you bring these?”  Pharma sighs with impatience but a small happiness to focus on something else pulses through his spark.  Perhaps running a diagnostic on the drone was just what he needed.  “What are you doing now?!”

Larry had darted forward to right the container and stares directly at his doctor unit.  He gives a strong bossy beep like Joey would.  He perches firmly on the side of the container and reaches into it to retrieve a sweet.  He offers it up to his doctor unit.  He mimics putting the treat to his non-existent mouth.  He thrusts the treat out to the mech in front of him, trying for all intents and purposes to give off an air of sternness.

Pharma stares at the medical drone and begins to laugh.  He covers his mouth but cannot abort his vocalizer as he gives in to the laughter tickling his tanks.  He takes the offered treat and nibbles on it.  He wings an optical ridge when the container is placed in his lap and the orange drone presses into him next to his thigh.  It’s…his little internal powerhouse rumbling in comforting waves.  Pharma smiles with a shake of his helm.  He pats the medidrone once before eating some of the sweets.

The pair sit in silence.  Larry finds that while the yet to be quantified glitch at Frank’s deactivation is still there, it has lessened as he settles down next to his doctor unit.  He powers down after sending  a responding ping back to Joey. 

_ ‘All accounted for in our home.’ _


End file.
